simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Curiosidades
Coisas que Homer roubou de Ned Flanders: *Cano de chuveiro; *Vídeo K-7; *Churrasqueira; *Cortador de grama; *Câmera de vídeo; *Ar condicionado; *Plantas; *Mesa de cabeceira; *Um regador; *Cartão de Crédito; *Central Telefonica da Digitro; *Um Arbusto Seco; *Dois bilhetes; *Um imã; *Um relógio; *Um candelabro; *Talheres; *Mesinha; *Parte do Telhado (episódio Revolta na Neve ) ; *Diploma; *Um quarto inteiro; *Uma caneca; *Um carro; *Uma mesinha de TV; *Lixadeira; *Uma serra elétrica; *Ar Condicionado; *Uma arvore de natal. *Discos de vinil. *Gasolina Sonhos de vida de Homer: * Ser empresário de uma linda cantora country; * Viver no mato e fazer um livro contando sua história; * Ser um condutor de monotrilho; * Entrar num campo de baseball durante o jogo; * Trabalhar num boliche; * Comer o maior sanduíche do mundo; * Aparecer no Gong Show; * Comprar o Dallas Cowboys; * Ser um crupiêde blackjack; * Ser um vendedor de leite; * Se livrar do Bart. * Morar no Alasca. * Ser vendedor de sorvete. * Ser milionário. Erros em episódios: * No episódio A Grande Vigarice e no episódio O Ataque do Papai Furioso quando eles vão ao Dr. Hibbert, o laço da Maggie muda de azul para vermelho. * No episódio Caipiras cantantes Martin aparece com uma lancheira na mão. Depois de Bart contar a história, Martin aparece com um saco de papel. * No episódio Os Oito Desvalidos, podemos ver como Apu foi prometido a Manjula. A cena mostra Apu criança, ao lado de sua futura mulher também criança. Mas no episódio Muito Apu por quase nada, Apu conta para Homer a história de como veio parar nos EUA, onde na cena vemos Apu adolescente despedindo-se de sua prometida, Manjula, que ainda é criança. *No episódio O Grande Detetive, quando Homer e Sideshow Bob estão perseguindo o Frank Grimes Jr., a capa de Grimes cai. A cena muda para Sideshow Bob e muda de novo para Frank Grimes Jr, que está com a capa de volta. No mesmo episódio, quando Bob invade o quarto de Bart, ele pindura o Bart na parede com a faca, e a camisa de Bart vai até o peito, mais em outra cena a barriga de Bart aparece verde, com toda a camisa. * No episódio O Safári, há uma cena em que Bart diz "obrigado pelo grude" e a língua dele aparece verde, ou seja, uma falha na cor de sua língua. *No episódio Em um Dia Claro não Consigo ver a Minha Irmã a voz do Chefe Wiggum muda no meio do episódio. *No episódio Marge arranja um emprego, na cena em que um homem está levando embora os donuts, Homer grita: "Não pode levar embora os nossos donuts!". Nessa cena, ele está usando um chapéu vermelho, e logo depois o chapéu dele vira azul. * No episódio Vovô e a Disfunção Sexual, Homer sai de casa com o carro de Marge (laranja), e quando chega na casa em que morava quando criança ele aparece com o seu carro (rosa). * No episódio Feitiço de Lisa, antes de Os Simpsons virem para o Brasil, Lenny aparece na janela da casa dos Simpsons para dizer que ligou para Homer e uma gravação dizia que eles eram um bando de caloteiros. Na primeira imagem ele não tem nada na mão, aí quando a tela volta para ele novamente, já está segurando um sanduíche. * No episodio Operação Springfield, o cabelo do Chefe Wiggum muda de cor. Em uma cena no inicío do episódio apresenta uma cor, logo depois seu cabelo já está com uma cor diferente. * No episódio Histórias de Domínio Público, Homer aparece deitado no sofá e na mesinha ao lado não há nada. Logo após aparece um porta-retratos com uma foto de O.J. Simpson e depois a foto de um carro. * No episódio A Homenagem, quando os ETs Kang e Kodos vão colocar um leitor de mentes em Maggie eles retiram o lacinho que ela possui na cabeça. Após ler a mente dela e retirar o aparelho, o lacinho está de volta na cabeça dela, sem ninguém colocar. * No episódio Quem matou o senhor Burns (2ªParte), depois que o Chefe Wiggum tem o sonho com as cartas, o policial fala o nome de "Barney" ao invés do de Burns. * No episódio Sozinho Outra Vez, quando Homer filma Ned, ele aparece com o foco da câmera no olho esquerdo, mas quando a camêra dá um close no rosto dele, o foco está no olho direito. * No episodio Mamãe Coruja, quando o recluso de Marge vai a julgamento, o juiz tinha posto o carimbo na tinta e na próxima cena o carimbo ja não está lá. No mesmo episódio quando o prisioneiro que Marge ajudou a sair da prisão vai trabalhar para a Escola Primária de Springfield e teve de fazer uma pintura na parede, a mulher do Reverendo Lovejoy aparece sem batom, mas na seguinte aparece maquiada. * No episódio Tal Pai, Tal Palhaço, na última cena, Rabi Krustofski joga uma torta na cara de Krusty (que fica com o rosto sujo) e em seguida o abraça, mas o rosto de Krusty aparece limpo novamente. * No episódio A Esperança da Grande Esposa, quando vai acontecer a luta entre Marge e o promotor de luta, Barney está no estádio. Um pouco depois, no Bar do Moe, Moe começa a torcer para que Marge levante, e Barney, que deveria estar no estádio, está no bar e acha que Moe estava torcendo para ele conseguir se levantar. * No episodio Krusty Se Machuca, Wigum aparece negro e de cabelo preto, logo depois ele thumb|302pxaparece amarelo com cabelo azul. * No filme dos simpsons a um erro quando todos atiram as flechas no Homer aparece uma palavra na camiseta do Nelson que não existia antes. * Se repararem, nos vários episódios dos Simpsons, o portão de Mr. Burns é dourado, mas ao longo das séries fica preto. * Na abertura de qualquer episódio em portugues do Brasil quando o Bart passa pelo o Chefe Wiggum ele diz:Ei bar ou Ei Barney em vez de ei Bart. Curiosidades em Geral: *O nome dos filhos de Cletus e Brendhina Caipira são Tiffany, Heather, Cody, Dylan, Dermot, Jordan, Taylor, Brittany, Wesley, Rumer, Scout, Cassidy, Zoe, Chloe, Max, Hunter, Kendall, Caitlin, Noah, Sasha, Morgan, Kyra, Ian, Lauren, Q-Bert, Phil, Casa, Rubella, Condoleezza/Cory McDowell Marie, Crystal Meth, as Mary e Esfaqueado na Prisão. *O lema de Springfield é "Corruptus in Extremis" (Corruptos ao Extremo). *O nome da cabeça de pedra gigante no porão dos Simpsons, que foi dada por Sr. Burns, é Xtapolopacetl. *O telefone do Bar do Moe é 764-84377, o que, com as letras no telefone, formariam "Smithers" (S=7,M=6,I=4,T=8,H=4,E=3,R=7,S=7), mas é curioso, porque em Bart Simpson Saw Game, 282930... * A placa do lado de fora do asilo de Springfield diz “Obrigado por não discutir sobre o mundo exterior. *A combinação do armário de Bart é 36 24 36, uma alusão à música "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" da banda AC/DC. *Springfield está a 1.090 km da Cidade do México e e 4.269 km de Orlando, Florida. *OS SIMPSONS foi escolhido como a melhor série de tv do século XX segundo a revista "The Time" *Bart Simpson foi eleito, em uma pesquisa da revista Time americana, como uma das vinte pessoas mais influentes da década. *Matt Groening pediu que retirassem seu nome dos créditos do episódio Nasce um Burns, por não concordar com o resultado final. *No episódio Homer, o rei do festival repare como o público que assiste aos shows é minguado em algumas cidades. Na verdade a verdadeira turnê, Loolapalooza, daquele ano (1996) teve público muito pequeno em algumas cidades. O Sonic Youth (que também aparece no episódio) chegou a tocar para alguns gatos pingados. *Em uma das aberturas a frase do quadro diz "EU NÃO VOU ESCONDER O PROZAC (remédio anti-depressivo) DA PROFESSORA". Entretanto, após ser censurada, foi traduzida para "EU NÃO VOU ESCONDER O GIZ DA PROFESSORA". *No episódio Bart Vs. Ação de Graças o nome de um suposto jogador do Dallas Cowboys é "Jay Kogen", que na verdade é um produtor da série. *No aparelho de telefone de Flanders, as teclas de memória tem como números de emergência: Casa do Pastor, Trabalho do Pastor e Centro de Reciclagem. *Na maioria dos episódios em que a família aparece andando de carro todos usam cinto de segurança, menos Homer. *Dos filhos de Homer e Marge, apenas Lisa foi planejada antes de Marge engravidar. *A loja ao lado "Tatuador Marinheiro Feliz" (Especial de Natal) há uma placa que diz "Removemos Tatuagens com Laser". *Homer e Lisa são os únicos personagens que falam em todos os episódios. Marge não tem fala no episódio Krusty Sai do ar, e Bart não aparece no episódio Quatro Grandes Mulheres e Manicures. *No episódio Krusty se machuca um pequeno documentário sobre sua vida diz que ele iniciou a carreira como mímico, nas ruas de Tupelo, Mississipi, mesma cidade em que Elvis nasceu. *A Usina Nuclear de Springfield é um fracasso em termos de segurança. Um cartaz que aparece no episódio Numa Noite Encantada diz "Cuidado! Área radioativa! Não fume, não coma, não faça brincadeiras tolas. 7 dias desde o último acidente. Em caso de derretimento quebre o vidro" (o vidro já está quebrado). *Nada passa em branco nos Simpsons. O astro de cinema Rainier Wolfcastle é austríaco, tem um nome complicado e faz muitos filmes violentos. Desnecessário dizer que Na verdade, se trata de uma satira a Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Os Simpsons não poderiam deixar de explorar a velha antipatia entre americanos e franceses. Os franceses consideram os americanos incultos selvagens e os americanos não suportam a antipatia e o ar superior francês. Em vários episódios o tema é abordado: **Os Crepes da Ira - Bart vai para Paris e é explorado por dois vigaristas. **A casa da árvore dos horrores VIII - Springfield é destruida por um míssel nuclear atingido pelos franceses inconformados pelo fato dos americanos terem chamado os franceses de sapos. **Bart fica famoso - Kent Brockman não consegue dizer o país onde foi o maremoto e resolve dizer que foi na França. **Só Se Muda 2 Vezes - O louco Hank Scorpio pergunta a Homer onde ele deve lançar a bomba nuclear, Itália ou França, e Homer responde França. Hank diz: "Nunca me falaram Itália". **Medal of Homer - aparecem os franceses de Os Crepes da Ira, depois de Homer zombar deles. *No episódio Homofobia, quem faz a voz do personagem homossexual John é o diretor de cinema Jonh Waters, também homossexual. No episódio ele aparece na loja com um flamingo rosa de plástico atrás dele. Na verdade "The Pink Flamingo" é o título de um famoso filme seu. John Waters é um diretor que abusa da estética cafona americana, exatamente a fixação do personagem John. *No episódio Marge Vs. Monotrilho aparece uma árvore no parque riscada com um coração e as iniciais M.B x H.S., Marge Bouvier x Homer Simpsons, nos tempos de solteiros. *A mãe de Marge, Jackie Bouvier, tem o mesmo nome de solteira da ex-primeira dama dos EUA, Jaqueline Kennedy. *Em um dos trechos do episódio Acampamento Krusty , os garotos aparecem como selvagens dançando em volta de uma cabeça de javali. Isso seria uma alusão ao livro "O Senhor das Moscas", de Willian Golding. No episódio O Ônibus, em que as crianças ficam isoladas numa ilha deserta, acontece essa mesma alusão. *George Bush, ex-presidente dos EUA, foi mais uma das celebridades que teve participação na série Os Simpsons. Mas ao contrário de outras celebridades, Bush não fez sua própria voz no episódio Dois Maus Vizinhos, pois ele não gosta da série. *thumb|220px|Homer e BenderO Robô Bender de Futurama aparece em um episódio em que Bart salva a empresa Fox de sair do ar doando U$10 mil. Ele está sentado esperando o telefone tocar para a Fox receber doações e não fechar. *Quando Marge passa Maggie na registradora ela marca 847,63 dólares, a média do gasto com um bebê por ano, nos anos 90. *No episódio Mães que Gostaria de Esquecer, foi revelado que quando Ralph era bebê, Clancy Wiggum deixou-o cair de cabeça no chão enquanto dava leite para ele, mas quando tenta pegá-lo despercebido, ele teria ficado burro, não sabendo onde o leite entrava para beber. *No episódio O dia em que a violência morreu, a personagem Eliza e seu irmão Lester salvam o desenho Comichão e Coçadinha. Mas uma personagem parecida com Eliza já tinha aparecido no episódio Acampamento Krusty. *O Homer todos os dias após o trabalho vai para a taberna do Moe. Ele fica lá das 17hs até 23hs. Só então quando a taberna está para fechar que Homer retorna para casa. *No episódio Fim de ano do Futuro Passado, em uma das fotos de Natal que aparecem no começo do episódio, Lisa aparece com uma garota ao seu lado, mostrando que Lisa é bissexual. *O diretor David Silverman fez com que Julie Kavner repetisse mais de 100 vezes um monólogo em que sua personagem, Marge, discutia com Homer em Os Simpsons: O Filme. *O filme teve sua estréia mundial na cidade de Springfield, em Vermont. A 20th Century Fox realizou um concurso para escolher em qual das 16 cidades americanas chamadas Springfield ocorreria a pré-estréia. *O seriado Futurama já mencionou os Simpsons várias vezes: **'Matt Groening (cabeça)': Por favor, nada de perguntas sobre Os Simpsons. Bender: Eu tenho uma: Quando vão lançar o segundo filme dos Simpsons? (Matt dá um tiro nele) **'Dr. Farnsworth:' A V-Gina está censurando os planetas indescentes, como censuram programas indescentes. Bender: Como "Os Pintsons" e "Bandurama"? Categoria:Curiosidades